


Canada's Really Big

by Acceber



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acceber/pseuds/Acceber
Summary: Just a CanEng porn.
Relationships: Canada/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“我们真的要让那只熊一直看着吗？”亚瑟问道。

马修·威廉姆斯刚刚躲在隔壁的客房里喝完了半杯壮胆用的干邑，感觉有些头晕目眩。气氛酝酿得恰到好处：他情不自禁地开始替亚瑟解开领结（手指却在止不住哆嗦，亚瑟想了想，认为还是不向对方指出这一点为妙）；然后是西装扣。就在他因为视线变得模糊，险些要把亚瑟的一颗扣子给生生拽下来的时候，他听见对方如此发问。

“怎……怎么了？”马修抬起头，亚瑟按住他那只停在自己纽扣上的手，（趁他造成更严重的事态之前）悄悄替他解开了自己那颗扣子。

“你知道吗，我觉得你的熊或许在背着你的时候有过性经验。”

熊二郎仿佛主人翁般地坐在床对面的皮椅上，用报纸遮掩住了半张脸的表情（它显然比马修游刃有余多了；特地配上的一副圆眼镜似乎暗示着它正在期待马修今晚接下来的表现。如果心情上佳，它或许还会即兴点评一番）。为了防止被它听见，亚瑟刻意压低了声音。

“这，这怎么可能？”加拿大人眨了眨眼睛，“不，不，我很了解他。他是纯洁的。”

“就像凯撒的妻子一样纯洁？”

“我从来没……至少我从来没为他找过伴侣。他也从没告诉我他认识过哪头母熊，或者……公熊。”

“很好，”亚瑟尴尬地别开头去，躲开了熊二郎热忱的凝视，“这可能还是我第一次当着一只熊的面跟别人上床。”

——在没有熊旁观的时候，他可显然不是第一次。而这正是问题的症结所在，马修心想。虽然亚瑟·柯克兰在晚辈面前一直都表现得好像他是跟暖水袋结了婚，但这可不意味着他的被窝里就真的永远只有一只暖水袋。也许那张床上也曾躺过法国，或者印度，再或者——马修好不容易平复下心情，却又忽然被自己这一连串可怕的联想给吓得魂不附体，额头冒出一阵冷汗。

（“哈，”在他最不愿回想起的记忆当中，阿尔弗雷德朝他眯起眼睛，“在亚瑟的书房里，你看起来还挺大——结果实际上也不怎么样嘛。”

好吧。他知道他其实是在说国土面积。亚瑟·柯克兰喜欢用墨卡托投影法炫耀加拿大广阔的疆域，哪怕为此要让澳大利亚受些委屈，也在所不惜。他不是不乐于见到亚瑟对他的偏心。但关键在于，从很久以前开始他就感觉到，亚瑟好像对他抱有某种不切实际的期许。）

他现在非常后悔自己没有听从阿尔弗雷德的意见，先去找位经验丰富的性启蒙导师，或者至少，他也应该强忍着烧书的冲动，将那些名称令人不忍卒读的小册子（比如《如何令你的性伴侣高潮不断》、《怎样在床笫间一振雄风》等等）给读完。或许，最简单的，为什么他就不能直接把亚瑟给灌醉呢？如此一来，神志不清的英国人也就没办法感觉出他技巧的生涩，更没办法拿他与自己先前（可能存在，也可能不存在）的几个床伴一较高下了（事实上，他还没试过，便早已性急地认定自己在这场虚幻的床技竞赛中根本毫无胜算）。当然，他是不可能真去灌醉亚瑟的。他有过这样的机会，然而，当酒气熏天的亚瑟像只章鱼般死死缠上他脖子的时候，他心里唯一的想法可完全不是要趁机与对方温存一番，而是左有亚瑟，右有他的熊——要同时对付二者，恐怕有些强人所难。

于是，此刻的马修·威廉姆斯便显得格外笨拙，似乎在替亚瑟脱下了外套后，他便不知该将手搁在何处。毕竟，外套与衬衣不一样。任谁都可以为亚瑟接下他脱去的外套（比如说餐厅的侍者），但很明显，不是所有人都有资格能碰他的衬衣。马修对着他那浆好的领口，开始陷入漫长的犹豫（就好像是他正盯着亚瑟的脖子，为一个深刻的哲学问题而沉思得入了神）。在这种时候，他连亚瑟的眼睛都不敢直视——更不敢想象他这时候的表情（嘲弄，怜悯，还是吃惊？他哪个也不想看到，最好他眼前的亚瑟只是尊雕像）。

“该死的，你们的动作能不能快点？”他的熊忽然开口道。

谢天谢地，马修松了一口气。亚瑟的注意力又被那只熊吸引走了，“我可以给你的熊找些别的事做，”他亲切地指出。

“不打紧，”马修终于下定决心，鼓起勇气将手伸向了亚瑟靠近脖子上的那颗扣子，“我保证他不是多话的熊。”

马修的手依然有些抖，随着第一颗扣子的解开，他感觉自己仿佛正在掀开某个不可言说的世界的帷幕——被那件衣服包裹掩藏的禁忌与神秘，正在一点点向他展开。他并非没有想象过与亚瑟翻云覆雨的情形，但在幻想里，他并不像这般拘谨，而亚瑟也远比现在来得热情。

（不，他意识到，如果不是因为他拘谨，亚瑟本可以如他想象中的一样热情。）

“性爱是享受，而不是义务，我亲爱的，”终于，亚瑟好像看不过去了，主动吻上了他；他原意是想缓解紧张，将马修带入节奏；可实际上他的行为叫马修更紧张了——他感觉他不小心咬到了亚瑟的舌头。为了掩饰这个错误，他决定变换一个角度，却发觉自己被呛住，只得推开亚瑟，咳嗽起来，而亚瑟扶住他的胳膊，（过于热心地）试图问他到底出了什么问题。

（问题可能在于，马修在此之前最大胆的举动，也不过只是搂过亚瑟的腰。上床则完完全全是另一码事。他一方面觉得自己需要充足的时间做好心理准备，一方面又觉得，自己已经一拖再拖，惹人着急了。如果他从未听过亚瑟擅长接吻、精于床上功夫的传闻，如果没有阿尔弗雷德那一番添油加醋的暗讽，那么今天他也不至于如此踌躇不前。他担心他的身材不符合亚瑟的期待，不提美国，事实上，连他的弟弟澳大利亚都远比他体格健美。他也曾经试着去锻炼过，然而收效甚微。为什么亚瑟就不能选择将加拿大给修正得……小一些？）

“没……没事，”马修强装作无事发生，满脸早已通红（但他自以为自己抑制住了脸红）。

在熊二郎准备插手发表下一句评论之前，马修·威廉姆斯总算横下心，抓准了时机，把亚瑟引到了床上。一个更棘手的麻烦出现了：他究竟是应该等亚瑟主动躺下，还是由自己来将他推倒？最好，亚瑟还能闭上眼睛（close your eyes and think of England？他不无沮丧地想，首先，对方就是英格兰；其次，今夜大抵并不是亚瑟要服从于他的私欲——而是他要处心积虑地去思考该如何取悦亚瑟，恐怕他才是那该“think of England”的一方）。

他在心里倒数了几个数，随后深吸了一口气，将亚瑟身上的最后一层遮蔽物褪去；随着衣服的滑落，那具美好的躯体逐渐呈现在他眼前。亚瑟温暖的皮肤，看起来或许很柔软的大腿深处……这时候，即便马修自认为自己已经算是很有自制力，也不免在当下的氛围中变得有些心旌摇曳。于是他轻轻抚过亚瑟的脸颊，指尖沿着曲线描至他的脖颈，锁骨，胸口，然后自然而然地低头寻找到了对方的嘴唇。英国人低低呜咽一声，侧过头，合上双眼，张开嘴加深了这个湿润的吻。马修托住了他的后背，在这一吻中缓缓令亚瑟躺倒了下去。

他察觉到英国人的双腿夹住了他的腰（轻蹭着他，仿佛是在做出某种无声的邀请），便准备顺势抬起它们，接着——

——等等。他猛然从情迷意乱的状态中清醒过来，意识到他已经走得太远。按照弗朗西斯上回在喝上了头之后的说法（他发誓他不是有意去听的），只顾着自己享乐的交媾注定是失败的。当然，他没好意思去问对方他是不是真的和亚瑟做过（他更不敢亲自去问亚瑟，考虑到他不想让亚瑟认为自己是在斤斤计较些什么），遑论要如何才能令那向来挑剔的英国人满意了。

（现在他又回到了原点——尺寸上的问题。）

“我已经……提前准备好了，”亚瑟在他耳边呢喃，而马修花了几秒，才理解他指的是什么。

可恶的是，此时此刻，马修的脑海里又浮现出了阿尔弗雷德的那句话。早在青少年时期，他就恍恍惚惚领悟到了这一问题（后来，当他与亚瑟一道去大洋洲的海滨度假时，亚瑟确实会额外多看澳大利亚一眼——眼神里仿佛含有某种钦慕的成分，这更加重了他的怀疑）。

也就是说，他认为自己并不是亚瑟·柯克兰的那杯茶。没有人能抵抗被晒成小麦色的腹肌（以及其带来的暗示），可加拿大显然不是什么适合晒太阳的地方。

“在想什么呢，”亚瑟拍了拍他的脸，他才反应过来自己显而易见地走了神（这下可糟了，他胸口一紧，亚瑟恐怕会因此而多心，误以为他是在床上回忆起了别的什么人。他对上帝发誓他对亚瑟绝对没有二心）。

“我明白很多人在第一次总会或多或少有些紧张，”亚瑟捧着他的双颊，仰起头轻贴了他的嘴唇一下。万幸他没有联想到其他的情况，“放轻松点，”他继续道，“这又不是什么可怕的事情。”

是的，的确如此——假如没有自己那番捕风捉影的想象的话。

（看到他们半天没有进一步的动作，熊二郎打了个哈欠，眼镜顺着鼻头滑了下来。它太过了解自己主人的性格，知道在这种时候大概还是不要插手最好。如果被阿尔弗雷德得知了他今夜的表现，恐怕马修·威廉姆斯将在未来的很长一段时间内沦为他的笑柄，纵然美国人极有可能会认为自己并无恶意。）

马修此刻只想把头埋在亚瑟的肩上。不得不说，假如再让他一直面对着对方的脸（距离还如此之近），亚瑟鼓励的眼神只会令他更觉自惭形秽。他的本能与残余的酒精正在叫嚣着让他顺其自然，尽早解决这一切，可理智却又偏偏阻拦着他的下一步行动。

“Be brave，my boy，”亚瑟的双手依然停在马修的两颊，令他没办法别开头去。他的脸再一次涨得通红，只好决心豁出去了。


	2. Chapter 2

没有什么会比在第二天早上起床时，亚瑟还躺在他身边更像是一场梦境了；枕侧一团团温暖的鼻息正在有规律地朝他的颈子里灌，马修·威廉姆斯的心脏险些因此骤停。他轻柔地想要触碰那张脸颊，手却在近在咫尺处停下，小心翼翼地收了回去。

昨夜那场无比漫长的马拉松结束以后，马修·威廉姆斯几乎快累瘫了过去，长长吁了一口气。丢人至极，他心想，看起来他一时半刻是不该奢望亚瑟能给他多么高度的评价了：他原本想仔细看清亚瑟在整个过程中每一寸细微的表情，可事实上他紧张得手忙脚乱，甚至没注意到自己的手不小心压住了亚瑟散落在羽毛枕上的一小缕头发，直到亚瑟吃痛地喊了好几声，反复地拍打他的手臂。

——上帝作证，他绝对不是有意为之。他只是太过于……太过于想给亚瑟留下一个良好的印象，以至于神经过度紧绷。在那种时候，就算有人忽然拿枪指着他的脑袋，恐怕他一时半会儿也是不会察觉到的。

于是他坐起身，思考是不是应该下楼悄悄叫佣人将早饭为熟睡中的亚瑟送上来。一盏镂银花白瓷杯托满的英式早餐茶，一枚卡在纯银盛蛋器里的煮蛋，几片烤得微焦的吐司，一小块黄油，一根煎香肠——不，不不不，马修·威廉姆斯忽然为自己的想法感到浑身燥热。昨天的一切还触手可及，他确实叫亚瑟吞下去了——不，他摇了摇头，脸红得可以滴血。

“早……早安，”为了缓解头脑中过剩的想法，他蠕动嘴唇自言自语，飞快俯下身，亲了亲亚瑟的侧脸，随后安静地下了床，找到自己的灰色丝绒睡袍。感谢上帝，亚瑟是朝他这一侧睡下的，他想；至少这是自昨天以来最令他宽慰的事情。

当他提着水桶拧开盥洗室门把手的时候，令人窘迫的是，熊二郎已经在里面了。它正在对着镜子，打理一身蓬松的白毛。听见响动，它连眼睛都没有眨，专心致志地将毛刷上的毛一根根剔出来，“老天，我居然掉了这么多毛发，”它满腹牢骚地打着招呼，“早上好。说真的，我认为你在第一次表现得还不错。我是说就熊的标准看来。”

“就……熊的标准？”加拿大人将牙刷和牙粉取下悬空的壁柜，开始了清早的洗漱。

“只要你没有用爪子把母熊给抓得血肉模糊，我们一般都会说你表现得不错。而且你卖力的样子确实很像熊，我觉得这是我能想出来的最佳赞美了。”

“唔，那还真是……多谢，”马修的嘴里塞满了白色的粉末，声音听上去格外滑稽。

“你一直在啃他，就像是在啃骨头。”

“我……我有吗？”

“不过我看他也一直在抓你。在我走之前，你的背上到处都是深红色的指甲印，就像被人拿鞭子抽过一样。”

“咳，”正在刷牙的马修·威廉姆斯险些又要被呛住。也许和熊二郎共用同一个洗手间是他今天所做的第一件蠢事；于是他匆匆漱了口，用毛巾胡乱抹了一把脸，便气喘吁吁地逃离了那里——熊二郎仍然在对着镜子，哀叹自己皮毛的日渐稀疏。

* * *

等他换好崭新的咖啡色套装来到楼下，一位身着朴素长裙的女仆正在擦拭壁炉上银器的积灰。马修拘谨地叫住了她。

“您现在就要用餐吗，威廉姆斯先生？很抱歉我没有提前……”

“哦，不，不要紧，”他迅速摇了摇头，“我随时吃都没问题。我的意思是，你们可以着手替亚瑟准备早餐了。他需要端上去吃。呃，可能还要麻烦你们烧些水，倒进浴缸里。”

“明……明白了，我现在就去为您通报，威廉姆斯先生，”女仆难掩自己惊异的表情，低头行过礼后小跑着离开了（“对了，记得告诉厨师别放香肠——我的意思是，煎培根就好，”他在对方关上门以前补充道）。马修拉开餐桌旁的椅子，在空出来的一家之主的右手边坐了下来。

在他的印象里，以往的此时此刻，亚瑟会坐在他面前，一边读当日的晨报，一边喝他的茶，间或与他闲聊几句。准确的说，是在似有若无的故意挑逗他——天知道那个英国人是从哪里得来了这种天赋，明白如何叫他面色绯红，叫他不知所措，叫他心跳得更加迅速。但是，经历了一夜以前的种种，事情便全都……全都不一样了。

他将餐巾摊开在腿上，下意识抚摸着陶瓷餐盘洁白光滑的边沿。该死的，他的思绪又回到昨天夜里，他握住亚瑟腰的时候。起先，他害怕会弄疼了他，担心会留下指痕，便有意控制自己的力道，以致一个劲地在对方的腰身上打滑。结果等到他真正开始忘我的横冲直撞以后，如此细节早就被他抛到了九霄云外。

他开始仔细回忆亚瑟的神情举止。他看上去好像并不是特别享受，或者这可能是因为灯光昏暗给他带来的错觉。他的声音——他的声音听起来高亢却又不乏细腻——但这也许是一种极富经验的伪装，是亚瑟为了安慰他所做的表演。说不定阿尔弗雷德的看法一直都很正确：评价床上水平的高低，与其去参考叫床的声音是否足够浪荡，还不如去算算你到底睡塌了几张床，至少后者是客观证据。诚然不愧是一个彻头彻尾的经验主义者。

早餐被亚瑟的男仆端了上来。马修心不在焉地握着餐刀与银叉，将盘子中的熏肉往嘴里送，险些戳到了鼻子；接着又碰倒了一只调味瓶。他感到以自己现在的情绪实在是吞不下任何东西，心脏紧张得怦怦直跳。

“你把黄油抹在手指上了，”忽然有声音响了起来，加拿大人一不留神将手里的刀叉都滑脱了出去。

“哦，是你，我的天，”他在震惊当中擦干了手，“你走起路来一点动静也没有。”

“我的脚掌上有肉垫，”熊二郎扯住雪白的桌布，爬上了比他高的椅子。仆从对它早已见怪不怪（毕竟他们还招待过考拉与绵羊等等更为匪夷所思的动物），将餐盘中为它切好的生肉淋上了血水。它抓起了其中一块油脂最肥厚的，边咀嚼边发出脆响，最后意犹未尽地舔了舔指甲。

“我昨天真的……”马修将手上的餐具悬在半空中，过分神经质地问道，“我没有出什么严重的问题吧？我是说，你觉得……你觉得亚瑟是怎么想的？”

“他什么也不会想，因为这对他而言就像吃早餐一样稀松平常。”

“……你真的相当刻薄，”他失望地说。

“我是为了你好。别总把这样的区区小事挂在心上。”

“这怎么能说是区区小事？”

“他会理解你的。谁会在第一次就能做到那么完美？不出一个月，等你习惯下来，就会觉得今日的担心实在太过多余。再过一年，不是你疲于应付他，就是他疲于应付你。”

清脆的撞击声自印花餐盘上响了起来。马修似乎彻底僵住，为熊二郎合情合理的猜测而惊恐不已。也许终会有那么一天，亚瑟甚至连最简单的敷衍了事也不愿劳神，只是像具尸体般躺在床上，随着他的节奏发出干涩如锯木头的嘶哑叫声。至于他呢，唯一的出路便是假装自己是个对考古颇有兴趣的行家，独自沉浸于深不见底的挖掘工作与邂逅古尸的狂喜当中。

“你想得未免太远了，”马修味同嚼蜡地咀嚼着早餐，回想起自己忘了按照读过的某些小说中的指导，在清晨对爱侣低声吟咏动人的情话，真该死，他此刻不仅没有躺在亚瑟身边，甚至还在楼下自顾自地吃着早餐；如果亚瑟这时候醒过来，发现床侧已经空无一人，他岂不是会——

“早上好，”一个熟悉的声音困倦地响起，这次，加拿大人应该庆幸他再也没有可以摔落的餐具了。

“早……早安，”马修坐立不安地答道。他的大脑一片混乱，习惯性想要将抱歉二字脱口而出，直到他感到被一股热腾腾的湿气包围——亚瑟吻了吻他的头顶。

“我以为你会把我一并叫起来。但我听人提起你更希望我在床上用餐，”亚瑟找到马修对面的木椅入座，一只手支着下颌，“昨天夜里怎么没见你这么大胆？”

马修惊讶得差点要从座位上跳起来；他的反应把亚瑟逗笑了。

“别弄错了我的意思。我不是在责备你的鲁莽，只是觉得很有趣，”他说，“有时候腻味了那类油腔滑调的清晨情话，假装不知道对方正醒时送上的吻，我认为还是真诚些比较好。”

——听上去就好像他曾经有过太多次这类经历。毫无征兆的，盘踞在昨日马修心中的种种疑问又复活了。就好比一名剧作家想要知道他的作品是好是坏时，绝对不能去征询自己母亲的意见一样，他总怀疑亚瑟对他的偏袒是一种无意识的怜悯。这并非毫无证据。一名首相称他是英语世界中的骄傲，对英国的意义无可取代，但他认为这更主要是沾了阿尔弗雷德的光——当头奖无人认领的时候，总会有新的倒霉蛋被人抓来补缺。这类夸奖言过其实，令他受之有愧，很难叫人想象它们真正是出自亚瑟的意思。

“我早就告诉过你，大小根本就算不上问题，”熊二郎插话道。

“你们到底在讨论什么？”亚瑟一脸狐疑地问。

马修极为少见地斜睨了熊二郎一眼。说真的，即便他与亚瑟早已建立了更深入的关系，他也不想叫他知道他在暗地里操心着诸如什么性爱的水准，还有尺寸是否令他满意……之类的问题。矛盾之处在于，他一方面早已尝到了禁果，一方面却又想继续在亚瑟的面前保持一种不谙世事的天真；他潜意识中认为自己或许只剩下这么一点可取之处了。

“呃，我们是在说……在说地图，”马修蹩脚地想要回答，但他的声音甚至没有说服他自己，“我觉得跟我的……实力（他眼角看见熊二郎在笑）相比，地图上的加拿大好像画得有些太大了。”

“你是当真的？”亚瑟扬起了眉，笑着说道，“国土面积本身就是一桩成就，许多人甚至连羡慕都来不及。要知道，英国本土比新西兰的面积还要小。”

“是……是我失言，”马修正准备道歉，却被对方用手势停下了。

“我想你们讨论的不是这个，”亚瑟目光狡黠，就好像是猜透他心中的想法，“不过你不告诉我也不要紧。”他站起身来，朝门口走去。半路中忽然回过头来，“为了防止你好奇，”他说，“我是要回卧室里吃早餐。”

马修含糊地嗯了一声。半分钟后，直到亚瑟走上楼梯的声音渐渐消失，他才迟迟地恍然大悟，与熊二郎四目相对，双颊不自觉地红了起来。


End file.
